Sailor Moon - Une Toute Nouvelle Destinée (Irulanne 1999-2015 version)
by Irulanne
Summary: Après plusieurs années de paix, les Guerrières Sailor sont confronté par un nouvel ennemi terrible – Balzaruth. Alors qu'elles pensaient l'avoir vaincu, elles apprennent que Balzaruth s'est réfugié près de la planète Kanel. Même avec les StarLights, Balzaruth ne peut être vaincu. Les Guerrières Sailors devront faire face à l'éventualité qu'elles ne retourneront jamais sur Terre.
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon ~ Une toute nouvelle destinée_

Chapitre premier

Une autre explosion balaya un édifice de Tokyo, le réduisant en ruines et en cendres fumantes. Les Guerrières Sailors avaient tout juste eu le temps de s'enfuir pour ne pas être atteintes par les débris et projectiles du bâtiment. Cet édifice était loin d'être le premier détruit par cette monstruosité sans nom que combattaient les Guerrières.

Mais quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter !? murmura Sailor Mercure tout en évitant de justesse un pilier de béton tombant à la renverse.

Elle tentait désespérément de fournir assez d'informations à son mini-ordinateur pour que celui-ci puisse analyser la nature de ce nouvel ennemi.

\- Vagues des abysses ! 

\- Tremblement de terre ! 

\- Cri de la mort !

Hurlèrent ensemble Sailor Neptune, Uranus et Pluton en visant de plein fouet le lourd nuage noir. Celles-ci tentaient un coup désespéré puisque rien n'avait eu à ce jour un effet sur le monstre. Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre et l'entité maléfique renvoya la puissante attaque vers son lieu d'origine, foudroyant sous le choc les corps des Guerrières Sailors.

‑ NON ! Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka ! cria Sailor Moon, témoin de la maltraitance de ses amies.

Elle tenta de courir vers eux mais Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Mars l'en empêchèrent au coin de la rue où elles tentaient de se dissimuler des attaques répétitives et combien destructrices de l'entité.

‑ Usagi maudite folle ! Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu veux te faire tuer !? hurla Sailor Mars rouge de colère.

‑ Sailor Moon, si tu vas les rejoindre tu pourrais aussi te faire blesser ! ajouta plus doucement Sailor Jupiter dont le visage était tendu et anxieux.

Se tenait non loin de là Sailor Saturne, Vénus et Mamoru, portant son costume de l'Homme masqué. Ils tentaient plusieurs tactiques pour se rapprocher du monstre sans se faire remarquer. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'entité avançait sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter, et cela, sous le regard terrifié des humains qui se sauvaient le plus loin possible de sa portée, laissant voitures, maisons, biens et cadavres derrières eux.

Sailor Moon ferma les yeux un instant car elle crut qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer si elle regardait davantage cet horrible spectacle. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle et les autres Guerrières Sailors n'avaient pas combattu un ennemi aussi puissant. Cinq ans déjà depuis Galaxia ! Perdait-elle ses pouvoirs ?! Soudain, un flot d'amertume lui pinça le cœur quand elle repensa à sa maison détruite sous les flammes de l'entité qui n'avait, semblait-t-il, même pas encore de nom ! Avec beaucoup de chance, elle et Mamoru avaient réussi à s'enfuir à temps avec la toute jeune ChibiUsa dans les bras tandis que les autres Guerrières Sailors tentaient de faire diversion pour retarder la destruction du quartier.

ChibiUsa.

Était-elle en sécurité là-haut, dans le chalet du couple au sommet de la montagne ? Usagi sentait son instinct maternel lui arracher le cœur… Comment tout cela avait-il commencé? Pourquoi les Guerrières Sailors ne l'avaient pas vu venir plutôt ?! Il n'y avait pas un mois, des catastrophes avaient frappées la planète de plein fouet, détruisant villes entières, tuants des milliers de personnes, déclenchant des épidémies et des famines et maintenant, par l'inaction des Guerrières Sailors, Tokyo serait prochainement rayée de la carte comme toutes les autres villes sauvagement détruites par l'entité !

Un cri de douleur réveilla Sailor Moon de sa torpeur. Sous son regard horrifié, Sailor Mars venait de recevoir un rayon d'énergie provenant de l'entité.

‑ Elle a été touché à la jambe ! S'écria Sailor Jupiter tout en prenant Rei dans ses bras pour la transporter hors de portée.

‑ Rei, Rei ça va !? Tout ça s'est de ma faute ! pleura Sailor Moon, proche de l'hystérie.

‑ Tais-toi Usagi ! hurla Sailor Mars. Ça va aller. Reste hors de la portée de la foudre de ce monstre ! S'il te plaît Usagi, pense à te protéger.

Sailor Moon resta plantée debout en regardant Jupiter s'éloigner avec Sailor Mars.

Elle se retourna et entendu dans le grondement lointain…

Beauté et amour de Vénus !

Rapsodie Aquatique de Mercure !

Épée de l'espace !

Réflexion marine !

Cri de la mort !

Mur du silence !

Les Guerrières Sailors lançaient une attaque combinée pendant que Sailor Saturne créait une barrière énergétique pour les protéger. Cette offensive n'eut pas plus de succès que toutes les précédentes. Les Guerrières, à bout de force et exténuées, furent projetées dans tous les sens lorsque l'entité déchargea sa puissance dans la mêlée, vision d'horreur qu'Usagi eu de la difficulté à supporter.

Mamoru courra vers elle et la souleva de terre d'un bond prodigieux avant même que le faisceau énergétique noir qui lui était destiné touche le sol.

‑ Mamoru ! murmura-t-elle…

‑ Usagi, tiens bon ! Tu seras probablement la seule à venir à bout de ce monstre… lui dit faiblement Mamoru.

Comme tous les autres, il commençait à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue et d'épuisement. Cela faisait des heures que les Guerrières Sailors tentaient de mettre fin à la progression du monstre mais aucun progrès n'était notable et aucune attaque n'était efficace.

Dans un élan de courage suicidaire, Sailor Moon se dégagea de l'étreinte de L'Homme Masqué et se planta dans le sillage de la brume meurtrière. Malgré les cris et les protestations des Guerrières Sailors qui se relevaient au loin, Sailor Moon fit apparaître son Sceptre magique.

‑ Arrête ! lui cria Sailor Vénus au loin d'une voix enrouée. Nous devons l'affaiblir avant que tu n'essaies quoique ce soit !

‑ Sailor Moon, non ! hurlèrent Neptune et Uranus à l'unisson.

‑ Tu vas te faire tuer Usagi ! cria Sailor Mercure, toujours incapable de se relever.

‑ Princesse ! cria Sailor Pluton en s'élançant vers Sailor Moon.

‑ Usagi ! hurla Mamoru lorsqu'il réalisa trop tard les intentions d'Usagi.

Sailor Saturne regardait la scène intensément d'où elle s'était dissimulée après la dernière contre-attaque.

Éternelle Sailor Moon déploya son puissant sceptre lunaire jusqu'à ce qu'il touche terre et soudainement, une brume lumineuse d'un blanc immaculé l'entoura. Usagi sentit qu'elle se ressaisissait en prononçant les paroles qui lui donneraient le courage d'attaquer de front ce nouvel ennemi. Elle se remémora qu'elle devait aller chercher au fond d'elle-même suffisamment d'amour et de justice pour que les pouvoirs du Cristal d'Argent soient amplifiés au travers de son sceptre. Ses longs cheveux se mirent à flotter au gré des puissantes bourrasques de vent et Usagi se sentit de plus en plus légère.

POUVOIR DU CRISTAL D'ARGENT, RAYON DE MIEL !

Un jet intense d'énergie lumineuse fut projeté vers la créature sans consistance réelle. Sailor Moon y mit toutes ses énergies sous les regards incrédules des autres Guerrières Sailors. Celles-ci espéraient vraiment qu'Usagi réussisse! Toutes étaient à bout de force et blessées de surcroît.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri déchirant transperça les esprits des jeunes femmes, leur infligeant une douleur atroce à la tête. Elles tombèrent toutes par terre en tenant leur tête à deux mains.

Sailor Moon, due à la violence de la contre-attaque de l'entité, tomba à la renverse sur le sol sous les regards ahuris de ses amies. C'est alors que l'entité parla de sa voix d'outre-tombe…

‑ JE SUIS BALZARUTH ! MAÎTRE DE L'UNIVERS ! PERSONNE NE PEUT ME VAINCRE, PAS MÊME VOUS MISÉRABLES GUERRIÈRES DU SYSTÈME SOLAIRE.

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Sailor Pluton releva la tête et cria au monstre d'une voix grave et forte.

‑ Qui que tu sois Balzaruth, disparaît de la Terre ! hurla-t-elle.

Balzaruth rugit d'un rire abominable.

‑ Tu crois me faire peur minable Gardienne du Temps ?! Destruction est mon mot d'ordre et personne ne va entraver mon chemin!

Les Guerrières Sailors hurlaient de douleur tellement leur tête élançait sous chaque parole prononcée par Balzaruth. Sailor Moon se releva et leva le point en l'air en signe de confrontation et de défi.

Je suis Éternelle Sailor Moon ! cria-t-elle. Princesse de la Lune et Héritière de la Terre. Je suis en possession du Cristal d'Argent et pour avoir endommager si gravement notre planète, tuer tant de gens et blesser toutes mes amies, je vais t'affronter et tu vas perdre. Ici j'en fais le serment, au nom de la Lune, j'aurai ta peau Balzaruth !

Balzaruth éclata d'un rire encore plus démoniaque.

Essaie toujours pauvre sotte ! On ne brave pas un être éternel comme moi sans en payer le prix !

Sailor Moon tourna un regard grave vers les autres Guerrières Sailors ainsi que Mamoru - et tous, même s'ils étaient exténués, approuvèrent sa décision d'un hochement de la tête. Il était plus que temps de mettre terme aux agissements destructeurs de ce monstre et personne d'autre que les Guerrières Sailors ne pouvaient y arriver. Il fallait combiner les pouvoir de chaque cristal Sailor avec celui de Sailor Moon.

Toutes les Guerrières Sailors, même Sailor Mars aidée de Sailor Jupiter, se relevèrent avec difficulté en pensant à cette paix perdue. Tant de choses s'étaient pourtant passées depuis les cinq dernières années…

Le mariage d'Usagi et de Mamoru, la naissance prématurée de Chibiusa, les études d'Ami et de Makoto, la carrière de Minako et de Michiru, des Olympiques remportées par Haruka, l'embellissement d'Hotaru en jeune femme… Tout cela bouleversé en quelques semaines par une force maléfique dont on aurait jamais doutée de l'existence ! Est-ce que c'était les humains eux-mêmes par leur haine et leur colère qui créaient des monstres pareils ? Si c'était le cas, le monde avait sérieusement besoin d'un changement ! C'est avec cette pensée lugubre que les Guerrières Sailors formèrent un cercle serré autour de Sailor Moon en concentrant leur pouvoir en un seul point central, un seul objectif.

À cet instant même, en haut dans la montagne, ChibiUsa se mit à pleurer à fendre l'âme dans les bras de grand-maman Ikuko. Celle-ci fit son possible pour calmer la petite mais en regardant le nuage sombre et menaçant au-dessus de la ville, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelque chose irait mal, c'était certain!

Luna et Artémis regardaient également par la fenêtre cette menace sombre que combattait présentement les Guerrières et sous leur regard inquiet, Luna murmura à Usagi de tenir bon et qu'elle était de tout cœur avec elle…

Balzaruth, par défi, permit une trêve aux Guerrières Sailors pour leur permettre de rassembler leurs pouvoirs afin de l'affronter.

‑ Pouvoir du cristal d'amour de Vénus !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal du feu de Mars !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal de foudre de Jupiter !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal d'eau de Mercure !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal des abysses de Neptune !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal du vent d'Uranus !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal sombre de Pluton !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal du silence de Saturne !

‑ Pouvoir du cristal d'or de la Terre !

Tous les pouvoirs se réunirent dans le Cristal d'Argent brandit haut dans le creux des mains d'Éternelle Sailor Moon. Celui-ci se mit à étinceler de plus bel d'un éclat tel qu'on aurait cru que le soleil, disparut 3 semaines auparavant, était enfin revenu.

Sailor Moon se sentit à l'apogée de son pouvoir, ses ailes se déployèrent, son costume de Guerrière Sailor disparu pour laisser place à la dentelle diaphane de sa robe de Princesse Sérénité. Sailor Moon semblait voler. Elle prononça les mots suivants…

Pour l'amour et la justice, pour cette Terre et ses habitants, Cristal d'argent, donne-moi l'énergie de détruire ce monstre ! Pouvoir Cosmique Lunaire!

L'énergie libérée forma un faisceau lumineux d'une multitude de couleurs et se dirigea de plein fouet vers Balzaruth. Mais une vision d'horreur glaça le sang de toutes les Guerrières. Le rayon d'énergie ne se rendît même pas à mi-chemin qu'il se mit à faiblir jusqu'à disparaître complètement. C'était comme si les Guerrières Sailors n'avaient rien tenté ! Les yeux de Sailor Moon reflétèrent l'incompréhension et Usagi perdit tous ses moyens. Elle se détransforma en Sailor Moon et sembla perdre conscience.

C'est à ce moment précis que Balzaruth, triomphant et exultant, foudroya toutes les Guerrières Sailors au sol.

Guerrières Sailors ! Goûtez à la puissance du mal, à la sauce des ténèbres ! Ayez un avant-goût du monde gouverné par Balzaruth !

Ce fut la panique générale à travers les décombres et les explosions causées par l'attaque fulgurante de Balzaruth. Les jeunes femmes courraient dans tous les sens pour éviter les foudres mortelles lancée par l'entité.

Soudain, un rayon d'énergie descendit du ciel avec la ferme intention d'atteindre Usagi étendue sur le sol et à moitié consciente. Mamoru aperçut la terrible menace et s'élança vers Usagi avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

‑ USAGI ! Attention ! hurla-t-il à s'en éclater les poumons.

‑ MAMORU ! S'écria Usagi lorsque Mamoru se fit heurter par la foudre qui lui était destinée.

Du sang écarlate éclaboussa l'uniforme de Sailor Moon.

‑ Prince Endymion ! s'écrièrent ensemble Sailor Uranus, Neptune et Pluton.

‑ Mamoru ! crièrent à leur tour les autres Guerrières.

‑ NON ! MAMORU ! hurla Usagi en apercevant les profondes plaies dans la poitrine de L'Homme Masqué.

‑ MUR DU SILENCE ! cria Sailor Saturne, pour éviter au couple royal l'attaque d'un second éclair meurtrier.

Mamoru gisait au sol, la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Usagi. Celle-ci ne pouvait contenir ses larmes et pleurait de désespoir en réalisant combien grave était la condition de Mamoru.

‑ Usagi… Soupira Mamoru… J'ai bien peur que cela s'arrête ici pour moi. Je suis si désolé de ne pouvoir te protéger comme je l'avais promis… Usagi, comme tu es belle, même dans les pires moments. Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, pardonne moi…

‑ Non Mamoru, ne dit rien… réussit à dire Usagi entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas finit, je vais vaincre ce monstre et nous pourrons continuer à vivre heureux avec ChibiUsa ! Pense à ChibiUsa ! Elle a besoin de toi et moi aussi ! Mamoru ! S'il te plaît, bats-toi ! Tu ne peux partir ainsi.

‑ Usagi, le seul regret que j'ai est de ne connaître personne pour t'aimer autant que moi et pour te protéger… souffla Mamoru à l'oreille d'Usagi. Je ne peux plus tenir davantage. On va se revoir dans le futur, je le sens, notre destin n'est pas terminé…

‑ NON ! MAMORU ! NON ! Hurla Sailor Moon sans pouvoir s'arrêter!

Mamoru poussa son dernier soupir dans les bras de Sailor Moon.

Les Guerrières Sailors, abattues de chagrin autant que Sailor Moon, tentaient par tous les moyens de protéger Usagi des foudres de Balzaruth qui se faisaient plus intenses. Usagi semblait être tombée dans un état comateux et son état semblait désespéré. Au plus profond de leur esprit, les Guerrières Sailors entendaient clairement le rire sadique de Balzaruth et crispaient les mâchoires pour résister à l'appel de la haine et du désespoir .

Dans tout le branle-bas que causait les attaques répétées de Balzaruth, une seule Guerrière demeurait de glace, figée sur place, comme protégée par un bouclier invisible. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur indescriptible, froide, déterminée, presque haineuse. Sailor Pluton s'en aperçut et cria:

‑ Hotaru, que fais-tu ?! Ne restes pas à découvert. Bouge de là ! Tu vas te faire tuer!

‑ HOTARU ! répéta-t-elle plus fort sous le bruit des explosions.

‑ Je dois le faire… dit calmement Sailor Saturne.

‑ QUOI ?! demanda Sailor Neptune qui s'était approchée d'Hotaru.

‑ C'est ma Mission Sacrée, mon devoir envers la Princesse… répondit Sailor Saturne.

Elle avait une effrayante lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Sailor Pluton jeta un bref regard vers les autres Guerrières qui comprirent rapidement l'urgence de la situation ! Sailor Saturne voulait utiliser son pouvoir suprême contre Balzaruth ! Mais cela valait-il vraiment la peine de sacrifier une autre vie pour ce monstre ?!

‑ Pour tout ce que tu as fait à la Terre !

‑ HOTARU REVIENT ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria Sailor Pluton.

Sailor Saturne fit des bonds prodigieux pour atteindre la cime d'un bâtiment épargné.

‑ Pour le meurtre de notre Prince et en l'honneur de notre Princesse !

‑ SATURNE NON ! s'écria Sailor Mars, Jupiter et Vénus d'une voix commune.

‑ Pour Saturne, dont tu as humilié les pouvoirs en prétendant être le Messager de la Mort !

‑ HOTARU ! hurlèrent Sailor Mercure et Neptune de concert.

‑ MOI SAILOR SATURNE, Guerrière protégée par la planète du Silence et porteuse de son Glaive, j'ai le devoir ici-bas de libérer le pouvoir suprême de Destruction qui te renverra d'où tu viens BALZARUTH !

Sailor Saturne, enveloppée par les bourrasques de vents et de poussières, se maintenait sur la corniche escarpée en béton d'un haut édifice, son glaive touchant presque le nuage personnifiant Balzaruth. Étrangement, aucun éclair ne semblait la menacer, comme si le fait d'incanter les pouvoir de la Mort l'a rendait invulnérable à celle-ci…

Dans les terribles sifflements de la tempête, les Guerrières Sailors regardaient vers le ciel en direction de celle qui allait bientôt enclencher un processus sans retour, celui de la Destruction de sa cible en échange de sa propre vie.

Sailor Moon réalisa ce qui se passait et sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle aperçut des larmes dans le visage de Setsuna. Comme toutes les autres Guerrières Sailors, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel d'où émanait une terrifiante lueur. Sailor Saturne allait jeter le sort et tout serait finit.

-HOTARU ! hurla Sailor Moon dans la tempête soulevée par les mouvements du Glaive. NE FAIT PAS ÇA! JE T'EN SUPPLIE! NON !

Sailor Saturne était maintenant dans un état de transe. Les cheveux aux vents, défiant la mort à chaque coup de Glaive, elle incantait silencieusement les Forces Destructrices de Saturne, sa planète.

Les Guerrières regardaient impuissantes, Hotaru abattre son Glaive et sceller leur destinée à toutes.

‑ PAUVRE SOTTE ! TU CROIS QUE TES POUVOIRS SONT SUFFISANTS POUR AVOIR RAISON DE MOI !? QUE TON SACRIFICE ME COUTERA LA PEAU !? RÊVE TOUJOURS !

Sailor Saturne continue son incantation comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

‑ J'ai le devoir par ma présence ici, d'abattre le Glaive du Silence !

‑ Hotaru… non… murmura Sailor Pluton.

‑ RÉVOLUTION DE LA MORT !

‑ Arrête bon sens ! Hotaru ! hurla Sailor Uranus.

‑ Créature détestable, envahisseur ! Retourne dans le néant de ta création et que l'apocalypse engloutisse cet univers !

‑ Saturne ! articula Usagi entre deux sanglots.

‑ Le Glaive est levé ! c'est la fin… balbutia Sailor Mercure.

‑ C'est la fin de notre futur tel qu'on le connait… ajouta silencieusement Sailor Vénus.

Sous les regards ahuris des Guerrières Sailors, Saturne leva au plus haut son Glaive et le fit tournoyer. Parmi les éclairs zébrant le ciel, le silence se fit.

‑ J'aime cette agonie avant la destruction… murmura Sailor Saturne, les yeux empreint d'une paix.

Sailor Saturne abattit son Glaive et une explosion spectaculaire et d'une force gigantesque en résultat. Les Guerrières Sailors eurent peine à se cacher pour éviter d'être englouties par l'onde de choc soulevée lors de l'explosion. Cette émanation d'énergie fut suivie par une implosion où Balzaruth disparut soudainement, ne laissant que des ruines comme preuves de son passage. La lumière apparue et les Guerrières Sailors respirèrent à nouveau.

‑ Ça ne peut se terminer ainsi… sanglota Sailor Moon, agenouillée sur le sol et martelant la terre de ses poings.

‑ C'est terminé maintenant… dit Mercure en s'approchant d'Usagi.

‑ NON ! MAMORU ET HOTARU SONT MORTS ! Comment pouvez-vous être soulagés et aussi calme alors que cette victoire ne représente rien à mes yeux!? RIEN ! On a tout perdu au contraire !

‑ Princesse, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais pour l'instant, allons soigner nos blessures… tenta Setsuna pour consoler Usagi.

Mais cela ne jeta que de l'huile sur le feu.

‑ Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je ne peux pas juste laisser les choses ainsi… c'est trop injuste !

Usagi laissa échapper un sanglot et repris:

‑ Je sens les pouvoirs des Cristaux d'Or et de Saturne autour de nous! Ils ne sont pas disparus. Je peux les ressusciter ! OUI je le peux, je n'ai qu'à…

‑ Il n'en est pas question Usagi ! s'écria Setsuna sous les regards médusés des autres Guerrières.

‑ Mais pourquoi pas Pluton si elle l'a déjà fait dans le passé ? demanda nerveusement Sailor Mars.

‑ Croyez-vous qu'il est normal que l'on puisse ressusciter les morts ainsi même si on en a le pouvoir ?! Prend garde Usagi. Tu es une Princesse, pas une Déesse ! dit-elle gravement. De plus, même si tu ressuscites Mamoru, il reviendra sous la forme d'un bébé sans le moindre souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Il y va également de même pour Hotaru. Es-tu prête à les voir ainsi et à souffrir Usagi !?

‑ Oui… répondit faiblement Usagi sous les regards mitigés de ses amies.

Elle ajouta.

‑ Même si Mamoru me revient sous la forme d'un enfant, j'aurai le sentiment de ne pas l'avoir perdu et cela, même si j'ai à l'aimer de façon différente. Je serai sa mère et plus tard, il pourra poursuivre sa véritable destinée, celle de Prince Héritier de la Terre, Gardien d'Élusion. Quant à Hotaru, sa présence est indispensable à notre système solaire. Elle apporte l'équilibre à la création… et elle était notre amie à toutes !

Les jeunes femmes furent étonnées des propos et de la conviction avec laquelle Usagi répondit à Setsuna.

‑ Bien Sailor Moon. Tu as pris ta décision. Dans ce cas, il faut faire vite. Réunissons nos pouvoirs pour ramener le Prince et Hotaru parmi nous !

Les Guerrières Sailors se mirent à nouveau en cercle et se donnèrent la main. Cette fois-ci, le but n'était plus de tuer mais de faire renaître. Chaque Guerrière pris quelques minutes pour purifier son âme et son cœur de toute haine, fatigue et douleur. Elles commencèrent à prier en cœur pour rassembler leur énergie.

‑ Pouvoir du cristal de Vénus

‑ Pouvoir du cristal de Mars

‑ pouvoir du cristal de Jupiter

‑ Pouvoir du cristal de Mercure

‑ Pourvoir du cristal de Neptune

‑ Pouvoir du cristal d'Uranus

‑ Pourvoir du cristal de Pluton

Par la vie et l'amour contenu dans ce Cristal d'Argent, cristaux de Saturne et de la Terre, reprenez votre forme humaine ! Que soit suivit le chemin du retour à la vie ! Moi Sailor Moon, je vous ordonne de reprendre vie. Pouvoir Cosmique Lunaire !

Une fois de plus, Usagi revêtit son ample robe de Princesse. Une lumière éblouissante envahit les environs et purifia le lieu de toute mort et la souffrance. Lorsque le faisceau lumineux s'éteignit pour ne laisser que de légers confettis argentés, le soleil apparu, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter et on entendit le doux bruit des vagues sur les berges du quartier industriel de Tokyo.

Les Guerrières Sailors relevèrent ensemble la tête et ouvrirent leurs yeux. Aux pieds d'Usagi, parmi les décombres, étaient étendus deux petits bébés nus aux yeux et cheveux noirs. Hotaru et Mamoru étaient ressuscités.

‑ Mamoru… pleura Usagi, toute remuée.

‑ Hotaru… murmura Michiru en prenant la minuscule Hotaru dans ses bras.

Les autres jeunes femmes étaient soulagées et émues. Qu'allait signifier le futur maintenant que tout était changé ? Mais pour l'heure, l'important était de soigner les blessures ; la jambe de Rei, la tête ensanglantée d'Haruka, sans compter toutes les entorses et plaies diverses.

Usagi plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus de Mamoru.

‑ Tu vas avoir une famille maintenant. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je serai ta mère et je veillerai sur ton trône jusqu'à ce que l'heure sonne pour toi… ajouta Usagi en retenant un sanglot.

Usagi sentit une main sur son épaule.

‑ Usagi, nous allons être là pour toi, toujours… ajouta Rei, visiblement émue.

‑ Merci. Nous avons du pain sur la planche et tout un monde à rebâtir.

Les Guerrières Sailors exténuées acquiescèrent en silence.

Fin du chapitre premier. Irulanne © 1999 / Révision 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon ~ Une Toute Nouvelle Destinée

Chapitre Deuxième

Usagi souleva la petite Chibiusa et le petit Mamoru hors du bain. Rei se tenait non loin de là avec deux épaisses serviettes de coton et deux biberons chauds.

‑ Merci de demeurer auprès de moi Rei. J'apprécie énormément l'aide que tu apportes avec les bébés… dit Usagi vers Rei avec un regard sincère.

‑ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Usagi ! Il fallait que quelqu'un demeure avec toi pour s'occuper d'eux (et de toi pensa-t-elle…). Si ce n'avait été de moi, cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre… répondit Rei avec embarras alors que Mamoru tirait ses longs cheveux noirs avec curiosité.

‑ C'est encore une chance qu'on ait pas à s'occuper d'Hotaru… ajouta Usagi en séchant les petits cheveux rose bouclés de Chibiusa.

‑ J'ai parlé récemment avec Michiru et le père d'Hotaru n'a pas paru trop surpris de la revoir dans cet état. Je crois qu'il s'y attendait vu l'ampleur des catastrophes qui nous sont tombées dessus au cours des derniers mois… ajouta Rei avec amertume.

Usagi demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Tout était redevenu si calme après le sacrifice de Sailor Saturne. Bien sûr, les habitants de la Terre et de Tokyo commençaient à peine à s'en remettre mais la menace semblait avoir été écartée pour de bon. Cette fois-ci, nous l'avons échappé belle, pensa Usagi avec une sombre lueur dans les yeux.

‑ Dit Rei, pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais mariée durant toutes ces années ? demanda Usagi à brûle pourpoint.

‑ Bien Usagi… répondit Rei prise au dépourvu, j'avais tant à faire avec mon Temple et mes voyages que je n'y ai même pas songé… mais bon, maintenant que mon temple est en ruines, je pourrais peut-être y songer… répondit Rei avec un sourire en coin.

‑ On ira à la chasse aux hommes ensemble ! répondit Usagi avec sourire timide.

Rei répondit à ce sourire mais elle savait bien que c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle qu'Usagi pouvait penser à ce moment. Elle l'entendait souvent pleurer la nuit, seule dans son grand lit; sa peine et sa souffrance se ressentait des lieux à la ronde. Usagi hurlait même le nom de Mamoru dans son sommeil mais Rei s'en gardait bien de le lui dire. Usagi qui était si lumineuse, si joyeuse, si naïve… Maintenant, elle passait tout son temps à s'occuper de Chibiusa et de Mamoru dans un drôle de mutisme, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour les choses essentielles.

Mamoru avait été présenté à Chibiusa dès le lendemain de la dernière attaque et celle-ci l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Cela était très surprenant pour un enfant de son âge d'accepter un petit frère aussi aisément. Les deux petits partageaient le même berceau et les mêmes jouets. Ils riaient et jouaient ensemble comme si cela allait de soi et avait toujours été ainsi. Usagi les regardait et écoutait leurs babillages pendant des heures en silence, se berçant dans une grande chaise pendant que Rei et Ikuko, la mère d'Usagi, veillaient aux autres tâches quotidiennes comme les courses et le ménage.

Setsuna avait eu raison de mettre Usagi en garde contre le retour de Mamoru à la vie, pensa Rei. Maintenant, il n'était plus son compagnon à elle mais bien celui de Chibiusa… Pourrait-elle un jour leur expliquer la vérité sur leur véritable origine ? Qu'ils ne sont pas en réalité frère et sœur mais père et fille? Rei se frotta la tête avec un soupir en pensant à toute cette histoire rocambolesque. Probablement qu'Usagi ne faisait que penser à ces questions et c'est ce qui semblaient peser si lourd sur ses épaules…

Où en était maintenant le futur d'Usagi, leur princesse ? Toutes se posaient la question mais évitaient d'en parler ouvertement en sa présence. La ville de Cristal Tokyo qu'ils avaient visité plusieurs années auparavant commençait à s'effacer progressivement de leur mémoire pour ne laisser que les brumes difformes de ce qu'auraient dû être de grands piliers de cristal. Est-ce que la destinée d'Usagi en tant que future reine avait changé? Rei s'en voulu de douter du futur mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de trouver une logique, une raison valable à tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement.

Les filles, lors de leur dernière rencontre, se posèrent les mêmes questions mais l'absence de Setsuna ne permettait en rien la possibilité de résoudre ces douloureuses interrogations. Celle-ci avait disparue dès le lendemain de la dernière confrontation sans laisser aucun signe de vie ou une explication sur son départ. Il est vrai que de toutes les Guerrières Sailors, Pluton était la plus mystérieuse, allant et venant à son gré dans l'univers et à travers le temps. Son absence laissait un grand vide. Setsuna était l'une de ces personnes sur qui on pouvait toujours compter pour obtenir un conseil ou des explications.

Rei fut réveillée de ses pensées rancunières par la sonnerie du téléphone. Celui-ci venait d'être remis en marche pendant les efforts de reconstruction de Tokyo.

‑ Salut Rei ! Comment va Usagi et les deux petits poupons ? demanda joyeusement Ami.

‑ Ça l'air de bien aller ; tout est sous contrôle comme toujours, répondit Rei, oubliant sa mauvaise humeur. Tu as l'air dans une forme incroyable Ami ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu un congé de l'hôpital ?

‑ Non, tu sais bien qu'ils ont trop besoin de moi pour me laisser partir ! Et puis de toute façon, je me sens utile ici. Tu t'occupes d'Usagi, donc je n'ai rien à m'inquiéter. Nos systèmes sont opérationnels maintenant, donc tout est plus facile.

‑ Tant mieux, répondit Rei avec bonne humeur. Tu vas enfin pouvoir utiliser tes capacités au maximum. Dans tous les cas, ne travailles pas trop tout de même. Gardes toi des forces, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver !

Un bref silence s'installa sur la ligne…

‑ Rei, ça va ? Pourquoi tu viens de me dire ça ? répondit Ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Rei était visiblement un peu embêtée…

‑ Ami excuse-moi… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Vraiment, je voulais juste que tu ne t'épuises pas trop au travail. Tu viendras nous voir un soir cette semaine!

‑ D'accord Rei. Tu salueras Usagi et les petits pour moi. Rei, ne me fait plus peur d'accord ?

‑ Je te dis que je suis désolée ! gronda Rei en riant.

Rei et Ami raccrochèrent la ligne chacune de leur côté. Rei demeura songeuse. Pourquoi avait-elle dit une telle chose ? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Se pouvait-il que..? Non, bien sûr que non…Tout était finit. Saturne avait utilisé son Pouvoir Suprême; un sort sans retour en arrière. Rei fut à nouveau dérangée dans ses funestes pensées par la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une dame d'un certain âge et un chat d'allure familière…

‑ Bonjour Rei ! dit Ikuko gaiement en soulevant ChibiUsa de son parc. Vient par ici ma petite Chibi, vient dans les bras de grand-maman Ikuko…oh oui, un gros câlin…

‑ Bonjour Madame Tsukino, répondit Rei au même instant.

‑ Où est Usagi ? demanda Ikuko parcourant la pièce des yeux.

‑ Elle est dans le jardin ; elle s'occupe de ses rosiers, répondit Rei un peu embarrassée.

Ikuko et Luna soupirèrent.

‑ Cette Usagi ! S'écria Luna, il va falloir qu'elle reprenne le dessus une fois pour toute ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas retourner passer des heures dans ces foutues fleurs. Elle revient toujours un peu plus lointaine à chaque fois ! C'est assez, je m'en vais lui parler.

Alors que Luna se dirigeait vers les jardins extérieurs, Ikuko demeura perplexe. Maintenant qu'elle savait tout, elle se sentait presque inutile dans cette maison, juchée loin de la ville sur la montagne. Luna agissait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme la véritable mère d'Usagi. Rei s'occupait du reste. Depuis la mort de son mari emporté par un accident, Ikuko avait déniché un emploi. Elle y demeurait de longues heures, puisque la reconstruction de la ville demandait beaucoup de temps et de travail de la part de chaque citoyen. Elle avait accepté sans mal le fait qu'Usagi soit en vérité Sailor Moon la justicière mais approuvait moins le fait qu'elle ait été fréquemment en danger. C'est pourquoi, elle s'obstinait à demeurer auprès d'elle, en cas de besoin. Que ne pouvait faire les mères quand leurs enfants étaient en danger ?

Luna s'avança prudemment vers le lieu où Usagi était agenouillée. Elle se tenait immobile au milieu des rosiers, si proche de ceux-ci qu'un seul faux mouvement lui aurait coûté quelques douloureuses écorchures. Luna révisa ses remontrances par une approche plus douce.

‑ Usagi ? demanda doucement Luna en s'approchant.

‑ Qu'y a-t-il Luna? répondit Usagi, toujours dans une étrange léthargie.

‑ Que fais-tu au beau milieu de ces fleurs ? Il va être temps de manger bientôt… répondit Luna prudemment.

‑ Elles me parlent, donc je les écoute... répondit Usagi, toujours immobile.

‑ Et que te racontent-elles ? demanda Luna perplexe.

‑ Elles me chuchotent des choses incroyables, Luna… De ne pas m'inquiéter à propos du futur et qu'elles ont hâtent que j'épande la douce lumière de mon cristal sur elle. Elles me disent également que je trouverai un autre Prince et que Mamoru me…

‑ Continue Usagi, je t'écoute… dit Luna dans un souffle.

‑ Que Mamoru… que Mamoru vivra pour prendre la succession de la Terre après moi et qu'il m'aimera toujours…

La voix d'Usagi n'était plus compréhensible sous ses larmes.

‑ Bien sûr Usagi ! Comment as-tu pu en douter ! Tu lui as redonné la vie… Peut-être pas la même qu'avant mais une toute nouvelle où il pourra être aussi heureux qu'avant…

‑ Oui mais Luna, et moi ? Et moi ? Comment vais-je y arriver sans lui ? Je me sens si impuissante. Ai-je encore une parcelle de mon pouvoir ? Je vois les filles se débrouiller si facilement alors que moi, que moi…

‑ Tout va aller pour le mieux Usagi, répondit Luna le cœur brisé. Tout le monde t'aime et tu dois te montrer forte. Tu es toujours Sailor Moon.

‑ Tu as raison Luna, répondit Usagi se redressant parmi les roses sans qu'aucune ne la touche de ses épines. Il faut que je m'occupe de mes enfants.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux d'Usagi et elle sécha ses larmes.

J'ai beaucoup d'amies. J'ai beaucoup de chance.

Luna laissa apparaître un sourire et soupira de soulagement en elle-même. Avait-elle vraiment à se montrer si dure avec Usagi ? Elle l'a regarda s'éloigner vers la maison avec ses longs cheveux blonds soulevés par le vent. Luna aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus, n'importe quoi, pour apaiser les souffrances de sa protégée.

‑ Makoto ! Dépêches-toi de venir m'aider à soulever ce truc ! cria Minako avec urgence alors qu'elle était sur le point d'échapper la lourde boîte.

‑ Tiens tiens, répondit Makoto en éclatant de rire, si c'est pas la grande vedette qui se salit les mains pour venir aider le commun des mortels !

‑ Arrête tes sarcasmes et puis prend moi ça ! Tu voudrais sûrement pas que je répande 15 kilos de farine par terre !

‑ Bien sûr que non ! répondit Makoto avec bonne humeur (Elle en souleva aisément la boite contenant les 5 sacs de farine des mains de Minako) Et puis qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'essayer de soulever ça par toi-même? ajoute-t-elle. Je t'avais mis à l'épluchage des pommes de terres !

‑ Oui mais bon préparer les légumes, c'est ennuyant ! répondit Minako un peu embarrassée.

‑ Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, le quart du soir est sur le point de commencer… souffla Makoto en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Makoto était responsable de l'approvisionnement des vivres dans le centre communautaire du quartier de la ville le plus dévasté lors des attaques de Balzaruth. Plusieurs maisons avaient été détruites et de nombreuses familles étaient maintenant sans domicile. Pourtant, la situation s'améliorait de jour en jour et Makoto pouvait espérer pouvoir se reposer bientôt. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais elle se sentait très utile, rien comparé au temps où elle cuisinait des plats fameux et exquis dans son chic restaurant de gastronomie française sur le boulevard le plus huppé de Tokyo. Elle appelait souvent chez Usagi pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais depuis la dernière apparition de Balzaruth, tout avait été calme. Makoto ne s'inquiétait plus outre mesure…

Bien avant l'apparition désastreuse de Balzaruth, Minako était devenue une grande chanteuse populaire au Japon et par conséquent, elle était souvent partie en voyage pour la promotion de ses albums et pour ses nombreux spectacles. En cinq années, elle s'était mariée… et divorcée d'un acteur américain aux activités douteuses. Cela ne semblait pas trop l'affecter puisqu'elle démontrait toujours le même enthousiasme et la même bonne humeur qu'auparavant. Minako demeurait la même, entraînant tout le monde dans ses fantaisies et apportant la joie partout où elle passait. Elle réussissait à faire rire Usagi et tout le personnel au centre communautaire par ses blagues et ses pitreries. Pendant ce temps, elle oubliait son statut de vedette.

‑ Et si on allait voir Usagi et Rei ce soir ? demanda Minako.

‑ Pourquoi pas ? Allons-y ! répondit Makoto en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Rei la veille. Celle-ci lui avait révélée qu'Usagi était morose ces temps-ci. Une petite visite ne ferait sûrement pas de tort !

‑ On va juste aller chercher Artémis avant. Il doit se sentir bien seul…

Makoto et Minako embarquèrent dans la petite voiture sport bleue de Minako qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée et roulèrent à travers les rues libérées de débris jusqu'à la route conduisant au chalet de la mère d'Usagi. La ville commençait à reprendre vie; les lampadaires de nuit fonctionnaient, l'eau courante était maintenant revenue dans la plupart des endroits, les écoles ré-ouvraient leur porte… Tous ces petits détails semaient l'espoir parmi les gens et permettaient l'oubli des quelques semaines d'enfer qu'ils avaient vécus… Comme on dit, la vie continue.

‑ Tiens si ce n'est pas Minako et Makoto qui viennent de passer devant nous ? murmura Michiru à l'attention d'Haruka.

Celles-ci étaient adossées sur les remparts surplombants la mer, savourant la quiétude et la solitude des lieux…

‑ Tu as raison… et à toute vitesse à part ça. Je pari qu'elles se dirigent chez Usagi, répondit Haruka dans le bruit de la brise de mer qui soulevait ses cheveux.

Un silence s'installa. Ni Michiru ni Haruka n'avaient été rendre visite à Usagi depuis le dernier incident avec Balzaruth. Un seul rendez-vous avec toutes les Guerrières Sailors avait eu lieu pour faire le point sur les événements mais Sailor Neptune et Sailor Uranus avaient été brèves et avaient quitté les lieux dès que l'essentiel avaient été dit. C'est Haruka qui brisa le silence.

‑ Hotaru semble avoir une croissance normale cette fois.

Michiru soupira. Oui, tout laissait croire que le passage du temps se déroulerait normalement pour elle maintenant. Si Hotaru pouvait grandir en paix cette fois-ci, sans visions apocalyptiques et de princesses assassinées, la vie serait beaucoup plus facile. Peut-être cesserait elle de combattre le côté sombre en elle… Toutefois, la pensée que l'âme de Sailor Saturne existait toujours rassura Michiru. Le mal ne sera jamais enrayé pour l'éternité dans ce monde et de savoir que les pouvoirs de Saturne seraient présents dans le futur pour protéger la Princesse et ses héritiers l'a rempli d'une paix intérieure.

Toutefois, Michiru ressentait en elle des pensées moins optimistes d'Haruka. Celle-ci avaient vu son amour-propre de Guerrière cruellement blessé lorsqu'elle s'était aperçut de ses faiblesses face à Balzaruth. Elle était demeurée impuissante face à la mort du Prince Endymion et au sacrifice de Saturne. Ne se sentant qu'un vulnérable pion dans la bataille où même sa position sur l'échiquier n'avait rien déterminé dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Haruka avait beaucoup souffert de ses échecs et de son impuissance et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle refusait de retourner visiter Usagi, gênée et humiliée de la honte qui l'accablait. Haruka se renfermait donc derrière le mur de sa personnalité masculine, n'ouvrant son cœur qu'à Michiru. Celle-ci qui avait laissé pousser ses cheveux bouclés couleur de la mer jusqu'au creux de son dos, encadrant son visage de vagues majestueuses.

‑ Rentrons à l'appartement, murmura Haruka.

Michiru acquiesça en silence.

Dans un énième sursaut, Rei se retourna dans ses couvertures en proie à des cauchemars. Le corps couvert de sueurs, elle se réveilla en état de choc, l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur et l'esprit. La respiration ardue et avec l'impression de suffoquer, elle se leva difficilement de son lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Après quelques gorgées d'eau, elle sentit son calme revenir. Elle alla voir dans la chambre d'Usagi et des enfants mais tous dormaient profondément.

Pouvait-il que ce soit la cuisine exotique qu'avait préparée Makoto la veille qui lui avait valu ces rêves intenses? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si angoissée? Rei passa plusieurs heures à s'interroger sur les malaises qu'elle avait ressenties en se réveillant. Elle était habituée aux rêves à saveur prémonitoire et ce genre de rêve n'était jamais de bon augure. Surtout qu'elle était incapable de mettre un visage, un nom, pas même un verbe sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Dans le silence oppressant de la maison, elle serra les poings en maudissant le fait que son temple ait brûlé sous les attaques de Balzaruth. Elle aurait pu aisément se servir du Feu Sacré pour trouver des réponses quant à la signification de son rêve. À bout de fatigue, Rei retourna dans sa chambre et dormi jusqu'au lendemain.

Les jours passèrent sans que rien ne change vraiment. Usagi devenait plus souriante et sociable de jour en jour sous les encouragements de Luna, délaissant ses moments de solitude quotidiens pour passer davantage de temps en famille. Artémis avait décidé de rester avec la famille d'Usagi pour ne plus être seul, maintenant que Minako passait le clair de son temps au centre d'entraide avec Makoto. Celle-ci avait d'autant plus acquis une popularité amusante tant pour ses gaffes que son perpétuel entrain. Ami, quant à elle, passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital mais téléphonait presque tous les jours. Elle s'était entichée d'un autre jeune médecin super doué et semblait très heureuse, chaque matin, de se rendre à son travail. Shingo, qui avait repris le collège, venait lui aussi rendre visite chaque semaine. Il prenait au sérieux son rôle d'oncle en apportant chaque semaine, des jouets pour les bébés. Usagi se sentait enfin sereine entourée de sa famille. Toutefois, un doute subsistait.

‑ Tu crois que la paix va durer ? demanda Usagi à l'attention de Rei en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes femmes préparaient le repas du soir, ce qui était devenu presqu'un rituel quotidien. Rei s'étouffa avec le morceau de carotte qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Usagi ne sembla pas surprise d'une telle réaction. Reprenant son souffle, Rei répondit…

‑ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Usagi !? Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ?!

‑ Je ne sais pas Rei, répondit Usagi. Mais je sais que tu es plus silencieuse et moins grogneuse que d'habitude.

Rei sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait fait part de ses rêves à personne. Elle attendait plutôt qu'ils se fassent plus précis, plus concis…Comment Usagi avait-elle pu deviner ?

‑ Je ne savais pas que mon humeur t'effrayait à ce point Usagi ! répondit Rei nerveusement. Je tâcherai de faire attention.

Sans vraiment avoir écouté ce que Rei venait de dire, Usagi ajouta…

‑ Les roses m'ont parlé hier dans la nuit. Elles m'ont chuchoté de réunir les Guerrières mais j'ignore pourquoi…

Usagi avait vraiment l'air déprimé et avait reposé doucement son couteau sur le comptoir. Une ombre couvrait le bleu de ses yeux. Une ombre qui donna le frisson à Rei…

‑ Usagi, pourquoi prétends-tu que les roses te parlent ? C'est complètement ridicule! Les fleurs, ça ne parlent pas. Tu rêves éveillée ! s'écria Rei avec une colère lourde d'angoisse.

‑ Rei… Pense ce que tu veux mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai raison. Ces roses proviennent d'Élusion et sont directement reliées à celles qui poussent en abondance à cet endroit.

Rei demeura bouche-bée. Cela se pouvait-il ? Comment Usagi était-elle au courant de tout ça ? Les réflexions de Rei furent interrompues lorsqu'Usagi ajouta…

‑ Hélios aussi me parle, mais il parle en énigmes que je ne peux comprendre… La surface de la Terre est trop éloignée du Palais d'Endymion et sans les pouvoirs de Mamoru, nous ne pouvons y accéder.

‑ Usagi… pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? demanda doucement Rei.

‑ Je l'ignore mais jusqu'à tout récemment, je croyais moi aussi que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination…ajouta Usagi.

‑ Dans ce cas, nous devons réunir les Guerrières… s'exclama Rei, la mine sombre.

Le souper fut servi en silence et même Chibiusa et Mamoru ne dirent mot du repas.

Michiru courait, courait ; ses poumons étaient en feu et son corps bougeait aux prix de douloureux efforts. Soudainement, elle trébucha sur un rocher et s'étala violemment de tout son long sur le sol dur et glacial. Elle lâcha un cri perçant mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Elle se retourna vivement pour affronter son ennemi qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vu mais elle ne ressentit qu'une profonde violation de son esprit où la douleur et la confusion régnait. Elle criait et hurlait avec toutes les énergies que fournit le désespoir en se roulant sur le sol. Ce n'est que sa gorge irritée qui mis fin à son hurlement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle contempla les paysages dévastés. Cet endroit n'avait rien de familier et même le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête lui était totalement inconnu. Une angoisse sans nom lui étreignit la poitrine et elle appela Haruka d'une voix hésitante, mais personne ne répondit.

Tout était maintenant silencieux et un vent étrange soulevait sa lourde crinière de cheveux bleus. Où était-elle? Seule de surcroît, elle qui ne quittait jamais Haruka d'une semelle! Soudain, dans l'accalmie du moment, elle réalisa. Réalisa l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Tout semblait si clair à présent…

‑ Michiru! Michiru! MICHIRU! réveilles toi! criait Haruka en secouant Michiru avec violence.

‑ Oui je suis réveillée Haruka, je suis là… Répondit Michiru toujours les yeux dans le vague.

Haruka secouait Michiru assise droite dans le lit, les draps et ses cheveux enroulés autour de son cou et de son corps comme un linceul. Le tout, trempé d'une abondante sueur.

‑ Michiru, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé !?

‑ C'est que.. c'est que.. vois-tu j'étais.. je me trouvais…

Michiru cherchait vraisemblablement ses mots et affichait un air perdu et confus. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage et ses yeux étaient cernés. Son cœur battait la chamade.

‑ Attend que je me rappelle ! j'étais… il y avait cette chose qui me poursuivait… bégaya Michiru.

‑ Ce n'était encore qu'un mauvais rêve… ricana Haruka.

‑ Non, répondit Michiru d'une voix alarmante, presque stridente… Même si je ne m'en rappelle plus, je sais que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé quelque part… Mais où ?!

Haruka demeura sans voix; Michiru qui était généralement si calme! Sa sensibilité était l'une des plus développée parmi les Guerrières Sailors mais jamais auparavant, elle n'avait fait de tels cauchemars… Cela ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais présage.

Michiru se débarrassa gracieusement des couvertures gênants ses mouvements et marcha du lit jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où émanaient les doux rayons de la lune. Le corps baigné par cette lumière, le regard au loin, elle murmura…

‑ Il faut avertir les autres Guerrières. Quelque chose se prépare. Notre temps de paix est terminé.

‑ À l'aube, Michiru… répondit Haruka sans vraiment y croire, hypnotisée par la beauté du corps de Michiru…

‑ Makoto ! Téléphone !

‑ J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit Makoto en se dirigeant vers le téléphone le plus proche… Qui peut bien me téléphoner aussi tôt le matin ?

Sous les regards incrédules de Minako, Makoto prit le combiné.

‑ Oui bonjour, … Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rei ? Ne parle pas si vite ! Oui je peux venir ce soir sans problèmes… La voix de Makoto se fit plus inquiète. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Usagi ?

‑ Non, il n'est rien arrivé à Usagi… répondit Rei avec empressement. Nous devons réunir toutes les Guerrières. Je vais essayer de contacter Michiru et Haruka mais elles sont introuvables.

Personne n'avait revu Michiru et/ou Haruka depuis des mois.

‑ Bien entendu, tu avertis Minako.

‑ Pas de problème Rei, elle est à côté de moi et se tortille tant elle est impatiente de savoir ce qui se passe… répondit Makoto en riant.

Rei éclata de rire juste à imaginer Minako...

‑ À ce soir alors ! J'ai déjà averti Ami. Il faudra juste passer la prendre. Ça vous va?

‑ Pas de problème ! À bientôt !

Makoto raccrocha le combiné avec la ferme intention de boucler sa journée le plus rapidement possible.

Mamoru venait de salir sa culotte…

‑ Bon sens ! murmura Usagi pendant qu'elle retira la couche nauséabonde. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là.

Et contre toute attente, Usagi se mit à rire! Un de ces rires qui défoule et fait du bien.

‑ Que se passe-t-il Usagi ? demandèrent Rei et Luna au même instant en pénétrant dans la petite chambre des bébés.

Usagi était pliée de rire et se tenait les côtes, montrant un petit Mamoru gêné assis sur la table à langer et nu comme un ver. Luna et Rei se retenaient pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le fou rire d'Usagi… Et c'était très difficile.

‑ Ok ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai juste réalisé à quel point la situation était comique. Ça m'a fait rire… répondit Usagi, cherchant à reprendre son soufflé.

‑ Hey bien Usagi, au moins, tu prends la chose en riant maintenant ! Répondit Rei avec un large sourire…

Luna acquiesça à la remarque de Rei en souriant. Tout allait si bien ces derniers jours… pensa-t-elle. Usagi semblait de meilleure humeur et Rei était sortie de son mutisme. Pourquoi alors Rei tenait-elle tant à réunir les Guerrières ce soir? Luna avait essayé de soutirer des informations d'Ami et de Minako par l'intermédiaire d'Artémis mais personne n'était réellement au courant. Se résignant, elle retourna au salon surveiller la petite Chibiusa qui jouait gaiement dans son parc.

‑ Voilà Minako, Makoto et Ami qui arrivent ! dit Usagi en se précipitant vers la petite voiture bleue qui montait l'entrée de la propriété.

Elle tenait toujours Mamoru et ChibiUsa dans les bras.

‑ Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écrièrent ensemble Minako, Makoto et Ami en descendant de la voiture.

‑ Si ce n'est pas la petite Chibiusa et le mignon Mamoru… ajouta Minako en se dirigeant les bras ouverts vers Usagi.

‑ Où est Rei ? demandèrent Ami et Makoto avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

‑ Elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Elle prie depuis le début de l'après-midi. C'est très étrange et plutôt de mauvais augure… répondit Luna.

Les filles se regardèrent en silence. Minako reposa la petite Chibiusa devenue soudainement morose par terre et elle perdit son perpétuel sourire. Une bourrasque de vent les fit frissonner et Usagi regarda au loin, vers les montagnes, comme si elle avait perdu le contact avec la réalité.

‑ J'ai commencé à faire de drôles de rêves ces temps-ci… dit Ami pour briser le silence.

\- Moi aussi… répondit Makoto l'air perplexe.

Usagi demeura silencieuse, ne faisant aucunement mention des mystérieux rosiers.

‑ Dans tous les cas, j'ai bien hâte que Rei apporte des réponses à nos questions…ajouta Minako.

Au même moment, le grondement familier du puissant moteur automobile se fit entendre au loin. Michiru et Haruka allait enfin se montrer après tous ce temps. Les cœurs des jeunes femmes se mirent à battre plus rapidement à mesure que le bruit devenait plus assourdissant. Mais comment ces deux-là avaient été mises au courant du rendez-vous ?! Rei avait tenté par tous les moyens de les contacter mais sans succès. Au même moment et à la grande surprise de toutes, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser sortir Rei. Celle-ci demeura toutefois immobile sur le porche en regardant fixement Michiru qui descendait gracieusement de l'imposante voiture d'Haruka.

Sentant la vive caresse d'un intense regard sur elle, Michiru leva doucement la tête vers Rei qui était perchée en haut des escaliers et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le vent ne souffla plus et les oiseaux se turent. Pendant un instant qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui sembla durer de longues minutes, les deux Guerrières les plus sensibles et clairvoyantes du groupe confrontèrent leur regard en réalisant soudainement qu'elles avaient fait les mêmes cauchemars et avaient eu les mêmes visions. Elles avaient éprouvées les même peurs, ressenti les même souffrances dans leurs rêves. Tout devenait maintenant si clair et limpide à mesure que leurs souvenirs s'associaient…

Toutes les jeunes femmes observaient, médusées, les regards funèbres que partageaient Michiru et Rei. Même Haruka était devenue livide. Michiru et Rei hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Le vent froid repris de plus belle, forçant les Guerrières à se réfugier à l'intérieur.

‑ Maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Makoto, visiblement irritée par tant de mystères.

‑ Oui, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Ces regards qui nous glacent le sang ! enchaîna Ami.

‑ Et pourquoi vous décider de vous montrer aujourd'hui alors qu'on ne vous a pas aperçu depuis des mois !? s'exclama Minako en regardant sévèrement Haruka et Michiru.

Au grand jamais, Haruka ne dévoilerait qu'elle tenait à rester éloigner des Guerrières et de la Princesse à cause de sa honte accablante et de son orgueil meurtri. Mais elle se défendait bien de le montrer.

‑ Voilà. Les petits sont couchés… dit Usagi en pénétrant dans le minuscule salon.

Elle fit tournoyer son regard à travers toute la pièce. Une terrible tension régnait dans la pièce. Rei et Michiru demeuraient silencieuses et les autres jeunes femmes se dévisageaient pour essayer de trouver une explication à toute cette agitation.

‑ Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, il serait temps de mettre les cartes sur la table. Oublions nos divergences et travaillons comme les Guerrières Sailors que nous sommes. Rei et Michiru ; s'il vous plaît, expliquez-nous pourquoi nous sommes réunis d'urgence ce soir. Expliquez-nous pourquoi on a tous l'impression qu'une catastrophe nous guette… s'écria Minako.

Rei se racla la gorge et chercha ses mots durant quelques secondes mais ce fut Usagi qui parla la première, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

\- J'ai le sentiment que notre combat contre le monstre Balzaruth qui nous a attaqué n'est pas terminé mes amies. (Usagi retenait visiblement ses larmes). J'ai tellement souhaité que le sacrifice d'Hotaru et la mort de Mamoru soit un prix suffisamment élevé pour qu'il soit scellé à jamais…

La voix d'Usagi n'était plus qu'un faible murmure… Les Guerrières avaient oublié leur rancune et regardaient Usagi avec compassion.

‑ Nous croyons, Michiru et moi, que Balzaruth, bien qu'il semble avoir quitté la Terre temporairement, agisse ailleurs dans la Galaxie… avança Rei prudemment.

‑ Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandèrent Makoto, Minako et Haruka épouvantées.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Michiru dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'information. L'atmosphère était palpable et il aurait facile de céder à la panique.

‑ Nous avons fait de terribles cauchemars, Rei et moi… murmura Michiru. Quelque part, sur une autre planète, une force du mal similaire à Balzaruth sème la destruction ; une destruction semblable à celle que la Terre a connu il y a de cela quelques mois.

Une expression de terreur se profila sur tous les visages.

‑ Savons-nous où cette force agit en ce moment et si elle menace la Terre à plus long terme ? demanda nerveusement Luna.

Ami avait déjà commencé à entrer les multiples données sur son mini-ordinateur.

Elle s'exclama…

‑ Mais aucune force maléfique, de la manière dont nous les interprétons, n'agit dans notre système solaire ou dans aucune des galaxies environnantes ! Je ne vois aucune trace de quoi que ce soit qui puisse menacer notre monde à des années lumières d'ici!

‑ Balzaruth non plus, on ne l'avait pas vu venir… murmura Michiru. Il est pratiquement apparu de nulle part.

Se pouvait-il vraiment que tout cela soit encore l'œuvre de Balzaruth !? Usagi avait caché son visage de ses deux mains. C'était un sentiment de panique intense qui était maintenant palpable dans la pièce. Toutes les visions d'horreur, toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'avait causées cet être maléfique demeuraient encore fraîches dans l'esprit des Guerrières… et surtout dans celui d'Usagi. Minako tenta de minimiser la gravité de la situation.

‑ Qu'est ce qui nous dit que c'est bel et bien lui ? Maintenant que nous l'avons affronté et qu'il est un ennemi connu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'ordinateur d'Ami ne le localise pas si il existe toujours ! De plus, Hotaru a utilisé le Pouvoir Suprême… Vous savez ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Il s'agit bel et bien de Balzaruth… ajouta une voix ténébreuse, semblant venir de très loin.

Les Guerrières surprises, levèrent la tête en direction d'où provenait cette voix terrifiante mais combien familière.

‑ SAILOR PLUTON ! s'écrièrent-elles ensemble.

Les filles demeuraient toutes sans voix. Si Sailor Pluton était revenue, c'est qu'on pouvait s'attendre à ce que la situation empire.

Sailor Pluton apparu dans le petit salon, lévitant au-dessus des jeunes femmes. Elle était enveloppée dans une aura de lumières et de couleurs inconnues. Regarder en sa direction était presque douloureux.

‑ J'ai le regret de vous informer que Balzaruth n'est pas mort lors de notre dernière confrontation.

Mais pourquoi donc ?! Saturne a donné sa vie en échange !

\- Calme toi Usagi ! s'exclama Rei, le visage empreint d'une grande douleur. Pluton va enfin nous dire ce qui se passe!

Sailor Pluton marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer. Même si ses fonctions de Guerrière Sailor lui interdisaient de montrer des signes de faiblesse et ses propres sentiments, elle savait que la révélation de la survie de Balzaruth ranimerait parmi les Guerrières leurs craintes et leur peurs les plus primitives. Elle avait également beaucoup de peine pour Usagi et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir être davantage présente pour la consoler et regarder Petite Lady grandir.

Les Guerrières se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle. Pluton enchaîna…

‑ Le pouvoir de Sailor Saturne ne l'a pas atteint lorsque celle-ci l'a dirigé vers lui.

‑ Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Haruka à brûle pourpoint.

‑ Je l'ignore… répondit Pluton. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que par un pouvoir dont j'ignorais l'existence, il a pu se transporter ailleurs dans l'univers et continuer son œuvre.

Les Guerrières gardèrent le silence durant quelques instants. Rei serra les poings si forts qu'ils lui firent mal.

‑ S'il est si loin, est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes hors de danger ? demanda Ami, toujours penchée sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

‑ Techniquement parlant, oui Mercure. Mais le problème ne se situe pas à ce niveau… répondit avec hésitation Sailor Pluton.

‑ Quel est-il alors ?! demanda Makoto avec empressement.

‑ Il dévaste présentement une autre planète habitée ! réplica Rei.

‑ Et pas n'importe laquelle… ajouta Setsuna.

Toutes les Guerrières, ainsi que Luna et Artémis, levèrent les yeux vers Sailor Pluton.

‑ La planète présentement sous l'emprise de Balzaruth est… Cette planète, c'est Kanel… murmura Sailor Pluton le cœur serré.

‑ KANEL ?! s'exclamèrent ensemble les Guerrières, une expression livide dans leur visage.

‑ Les Sailor StarLights! S'écria Usagi.

‑ Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Artémis.

‑ Comme je vous l'ai dit, je l'ignore ! répondit amèrement Pluton. Mais une chose est sûre et certaine, le futur est en train de subir de violents changements. Je n'arrive même plus à n'en voir les ébauches ni à y pénétrer. De toute ma vie de Guerrière Sailor, je n'ai jamais vu de telles perturbations dans l'Espace-temps.

Toutes les jeunes femmes se rassirent sur leur siège de fortune. La consternation et le désespoir régnaient. Ces Guerrières qui avaient partagées leur vie pendant toute une année et qui les avaient maintes fois aidées contre Galaxia étaient maintenant en grand danger et les Guerrières Sailors étaient particulièrement bien placées pour le savoir…

Balzaruth était impitoyable et bien que très puissantes, les Sailor StarLights ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps contre l'entité.

Rendons-nous sur Kanel et aidons-les à combattre Balzaruth !

Usagi ! s'écrièrent toutes les Guerrières interloquées.

Mais toutes les têtes se tournèrent rapidement en direction de Sailor Pluton dans le but de connaître la faisabilité de ce projet.

‑ Je n'arrive pas à cibler l'endroit où se trouve Kanel… ajouta Ami, la mine consternée.

‑ C'est normal Ami, répondit Setsuna. Le système galactique où se situe la planète Kanel se trouve dans les limites encore inconnues de l'homme et sans la présence ici des Guerrières Starlights dans le passé, leur planète nous serait encore inconnue aujourd'hui. Et nous ne pouvons-nous y rendre car c'est trop éloigné d'ici…

‑ Mais avec nos pouvoirs combinés, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnerait-il pas ?! demanda nerveusement Makoto.

‑ Nous épuiserions nos ressources avant même d'être arrivé là-bas et nous en mourrions… ajouta Sailor Pluton sans équivoque, la mine sévère.

‑ Nous sommes alors condamnés à savoir d'autres Guerrières Sailors en danger et sous l'emprise terrible de Balzaruth, et de ne pouvoir rien y faire ?! répliqua Usagi à bout de nerf.

Les jeunes femmes tentèrent de la consoler mais il apparue soudainement une deuxième lumière encore plus aveuglante que celle projetée par Sailor Pluton…

Une silhouette se dessina sur ce fond éclatant et une jeune femme se matérialisa.

‑ Moi je peux vous aider… dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les Guerrières demeurèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Se tenait devant elles une Guerrière Sailor inconnue, aux cheveux brun court et aux yeux d'un turquoise profond. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute son uniforme, à mi-chemin entre celui des Guerrières et celui d'Éternelle Sailor Moon. Le blanc, turquoise et ocre de son uniforme de Guerrière ne représentaient aucune planète et on observait même l'absence d'une tiare dans son front. Son sceptre rappelait vaguement celui de Pluton.

‑ SAILOR CÉPHÉE ! s'écria Sailor Pluton, visiblement prise de surprise.

‑ SAILOR CÉPHÉE ? répétèrent en cœur les jeunes femmes quelque peu épouvantées.

Décidément, Sailor Pluton ne finirait jamais de leur cacher des choses… pensa Haruka, une mine d'amertume traversant son visage.

‑ Mais qui es-tu Sailor Céphée ? demanda calmement Michiru.

Les filles ne savaient plus vraiment où donner de la tête. La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient clairement sur leur visage.

‑ Mes respects Princesse Sérénité… dit cérémonieusement Sailor Céphée dans la direction d'Usagi. Il y a longtemps que je souhaitais pouvoir vous être utile. Je suis Sailor Céphée. Je suis la gardienne des Voyages Intergalactiques et aussi protectrice de la constellation du même nom.

‑ Tiens, ça tombe drôlement bien… murmura ironiquement Haruka.

Sailor Céphée n'eut aucune réaction face à l'ironie. Elle continua…

‑ Mon travail, qui est similaire à celui de Sailor Pluton, consiste à protéger les portes et les issues permettant les Voyages Intergalactiques. Toutefois, pour certaines raisons que j'ignore, certains êtres très puissants ont le pouvoir d'outrepasser mes barrières et de se promener d'un bout à l'autre de l'univers, causant ainsi des dommages dont je me sens terriblement responsable.

Les Guerrières écoutaient attentivement le discours incroyable de Sailor Céphée.

Pourquoi avaient-elles été écartées de ce secret? Céphée enchaîna…

‑ Ceci est le cas pour Chaos et Balzaruth. Quelque chose dans leur constitution m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs contre eux. Balzaruth a déjà réalisé d'importants dommages à certains portails, rendant les voyages à ces endroits impossibles. Tous les autres ennemis que vous avez confrontés ne provenaient pas d'assez loin pour être sous ma juridiction.

Les Guerrières commençaient à comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation et la tâche critique de Sailor Céphée mais un détail clochait…

‑ Comment se fait-il que Sailor Pluton te connaisse alors que nous, nous ignorions complètement ton existence ? demanda Minako.

‑ Nous avons été présentées il y a très longtemps pendant le Millenium d'Argent. Bien avant même la naissance de la Princesse. Il va sans dire qu'il y a de cela, de nombreuses années. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'autre contact par la suite… répondit Sailor Pluton.

‑ Y a-t-il d'autre Guerrières dont nous devrions connaître l'existence ? demanda Haruka.

‑ Toi tu es Sailor Uranus sans aucun doute… répondit Sailor Céphée en souriant amicalement. Vous connaissez maintenant Sailor Galaxia et vous avez été en contact avec les Guerrières StarLights et certaines Sailor Animamates. Il existe d'autres Guerrières Sailors à travers l'univers pour protéger le nombre incommensurable de planètes et d'étoiles. Je demeure près de la Voie Lactée puisque c'est le système qui est le plus convoité par les forces de ténèbres. J'ai rarement des contacts avec les autres Guerrières.

‑ Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais nous aider ? De quelle façon ? demanda Luna toujours perplexe.

Les Guerrières acquiescèrent en silence et attendirent la réponse.

‑ Je peux vous permettre de vous rendre sur Kanel en sécurité, sans que vous ayez besoin de dépenser toute votre énergie… répondit Sailor Céphée.

Un silence incertain pesa sur le groupe…

‑ Tu as dit que Balzaruth pouvaient endommager certains passages Intergalactiques… Qu'arriverait-il s'il détruisait celui-là ? demanda Rei, le visage impassible.

Sailor Céphée demeura muette.

‑ C'est pour cette raison qu'au départ, je ne vous ai pas mentionné la possibilité d'un tel voyage ! s'écria Sailor Pluton. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de partir de la Terre s'il y a un risque pour nous, si infime soit-il, de ne pouvoir y revenir !

Usagi se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Les autres jeunes femmes avaient la mine défaite.

‑ Je suis désolée. Ce sont les risques à prendre. Ne prenez pas de décisions hâtives ou irréfléchies mais sachez que Balzaruth peut très bien revenir vers la Terre lorsque Kanel sera définitivement détruite. Tant que celui-ci ne sera pas vaincu, il sera une menace pour l'univers entier.

Sur ce, Sailor Céphée disparu dans un éclat de lumière, ne laissant derrière que celui entourant Sailor Pluton…

‑ Je vous quitte aussi. Ne pleurez pas Princesse… ajouta Setsuna. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurais davantage de nouvelles et d'informations.

Et Sailor Pluton disparu, elle aussi, comme si sa présence n'avait été qu'un lumineux hologramme dans l'espace.

Cette nuit-là, Usagi, seule dans la noirceur douillette de sa chambre, se mit à réfléchir au passé. Malgré les puissantes bourrasques de vent et la pluie qui battait sur le toit de la petite maison, Usagi était empreinte d'un étrange sentiment qui ne ressemblait en rien à la peur. Elle repensait aux longs mois où Mamoru avait disparu sans laisser de nouvelles et où elle avait passé la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Seiya.

Elle et les filles étaient encore à l'école dans ce temps. Usagi ressentit une pointe de remords mais rougit à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu l'intérêt que lui portait Seiya à ce moment. Mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé? Elle était beaucoup trop aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait à Mamoru tant et si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle.

Usagi demeura perplexe par cette pensée. Était-elle à ce point plus mature pour penser de cette façon? Peut-être qu'après tout, elle s'éloignait définitivement du Mamoru de son passé pour se tourner vers d'autres horizons et de nouvelles personnes à aimer…Usagi se tourna dans son lit, déplaçant le tas de couvertures.

Comment s'était passé le retour des Guerrières StarLights sur leur planète ? Seiya et les autres avaient-ils beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années? Seiya avait-il rencontré quelqu'un? Peut-être était-il affairé à des taches quelconques dans son royaume? Usagi réalisa qu'elle ne savait presque rien de Seiya et de son monde d'origine tandis que lui, sans aucune hésitation, avait partagé ses souffrances et ses peurs et plus important encore, l'avait soutenue lors des attaques de Galaxia.

Usagi sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et le sommeil l'envahir. Étrangement, les roses dans le jardin se mirent à fredonner une douce mélodie qui couvrit le bruit de la tempête. Usagi ferma les yeux avec la ferme intention de risquer sa vie et de tout tenter pour sauver cette Guerrière Sailor qui dans un passé tumultueux, s'était sacrifié pour elle tout en lui donnant tout son amour - mais qu'elle, avait refusé obstinément de voir.

Rei se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois, elle entendait les rosiers d'Usagi chanter aussi clairement qu'elle entendait les branches d'arbres secouées par les vents de l'orage. Elle sut par instinct qu'Usagi avait déjà pris sa décision malgré toutes les mises en garde de Setsuna.

Rei fut rongée par le doute. Elle était submergée malgré elle, de visions apocalyptiques et du rire arrogant de Balzaruth. Se pouvait-il que les Guerrières courent à leur perte et à la perte de la Terre ? Planète qui resterait alors sans défense?

Il resterait tout de même Chibiusa, Hotaru et Mamoru qui, bien plus tard, pourraient prendre la relève et protéger la Terre. Cette pensée réconforta Rei. Elle retourna se coucher à contrecœur. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait éprouvante mais qu'importe, pour Usagi, la Princesse de la Lune, les Guerrières iraient jusqu'au bout du monde et plus loin encore...

Fin du Chapitre Deuxième. Irulanne © 1999 / Révision 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon ~ Une Toute Nouvelle Destinée

Chapitre Troisième

Ce matin-là, toutes les Guerrières se réveillèrent morose. La soirée de la veille avait été ponctuée d'événements pour le moins traumatisants et inquiétants. Balzaruth de retour, apparition de Sailor Céphée, les Sailor Starlights en danger… Même si les Guerrières étaient chacune de leur côté, les filles savaient pertinemment qu'Usagi risquerait gros pour aller aider les Starlights sur Kanel. Avec son grand cœur dévoué, on ne pouvait s'attendre à rien d'autre de sa part.

‑ Mais comment peut-elle seulement oser y penser ?! hurla Haruka en proie à une colère noire et fracassant le miroir de la commode de son poing.

‑ Haruka, calmes toi… Tu sais bien, la Princesse… tenta d'ajouter Michiru.

‑ C'est ça le problème! C'est une Princesse qui a pour charge de régner sur un système solaire et elle va toutes nous entraîner à notre perte ! N'aura-t-elle jamais un sens des responsabilités convenable?

Haruka fulminait de rage. Michiru enchaîna…

‑ Elle règne avec son cœur Haruka… C'est ce qui fait qu'elle brille autant... De plus, ajouta doucement Michiru, elle trouvera peut-être dans ce voyage le désir de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau.

‑ Ne me dit pas que ce travesti de Fighter pourrait prendre la place du Prince Endymion! Ça, je ne le permettrais jamais!

‑ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Haruka. Si tu y tiens, reste en colère. Moi j'en ai plus qu'assez de me disputer avec toi. On se rejoindra plus tard.

Sur ce, Michiru sorti promptement de l'appartement, laissant Haruka complètement médusée.

‑ Je suis peut être allée trop loin cette fois… murmura Haruka en s'assoyant lourdement sur une chaise.

Ce matin-là, chez les Chiba/Tsukino, tout semblait se dérouler normalement. À l'extérieur, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la tempête. Usagi s'était levée la première pour sortir Chibiusa et Mamoru de leur berceau. Maintenant qu'elle avait émergée de sa dépression, elle tenait à être la première personne à accueillir les bébés à leur réveil et à leur servir le petit déjeuner. Usagi demeurait toutefois silencieuse, en proie à diverses pensées sombres. Rei apparue dans la cuisine, également en chemise de nuit. On pouvait lire une drôle d'expression dans son visage; une expression mêlée de peine, de résignation et aussi de courage. Usagi et elle se fixèrent quelques instants…

‑ Usagi, ne me regarde pas ainsi… murmura Rei.

‑ Rei, je.. je… bégaya Usagi.

Elle posa la cuillère sur la table.

J'ai bien peur que les autres m'aient laissé tomber parce qu'elles croient que je veux aller là-bas…

‑ Usagi! Tu sais très bien que où tu voudras aller, nous te suivront! Nous sommes là pour toi! Cesses de pleurer… répondit Rei avec un air embarrassé.

‑ Je suis consciente de tout ce que ça implique mais comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? J'ignore comment je vais faire pour laisser ChibiUsa derrière.

Au même instant, Luna et Artémis entrèrent dans la pièce.

‑ Nous nous occuperons de Chibiusa et de Mamoru, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Usagi… répondit Artémis.

‑ Je suis là aussi vous savez ! ajouta Ikuko soudainement apparue dans la cuisine.

‑ Maman, c'est si difficile…

‑ Je sais que c'est difficile… répondit-elle en consolant Usagi dans ses bras. Je me doute bien de ce que tu ressens mais si tu es convaincu que ton devoir est de te rendre là-bas, tu dois y aller Usagi. Je resterai ici avec Luna et Artémis pour m'occuper de Chibiusa et Mamoru aussi longtemps que tu seras parti.

Usagi se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et se força un air déterminé.

‑ C'est bon. Je n'obligerais personne à me suivre dans cette périlleuse aventure mais mon cœur m'ordonne d'y aller. De plus, Balzaruth, même à des années lumières d'ici, peut très bien revenir et s'en prendre aux générations futures de la Terre. Ce que nous avons vécues, je ne veux pas que Chibiusa le vive !

‑ Usagi, ce soir est le meilleur temps si tu veux partir. Ce sera la pleine Lune… ajouta Rei.

Usagi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ami… murmura Kazuki, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis ton retour hier soir que tu sembles perdue dans tes pensée… Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

Le jeune médecin blond dont Ami s'était entichée gisait étendu à ses côtés dans le grand lit… Ami fixait obstinément le plafond et poussait parfois d'étranges soupirs. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle répondit…

‑ J'ai bien peur de devoir partir pour quelque temps Kazuki… murmura Ami en se retournant vers son compagnon.

La surprise chassa le reste de sommeil dans le visage de Kazuki.

‑ Et pour aller où?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Si tu as besoin de vacances, tu n'as qu'à le demander. Tu pourrais les avoir d'ici quelques semaines… tenta-t-il.

‑ Ce n'est pas ça Kazuki… répondit Ami embarrassée.

‑ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Tu commences à me faire peur Ami. Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches!

‑ Écoute moi bien Kazuki. Il y a certaines choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas et que tu ne sauras jamais (Ami avait pris une mine sévère). J'ai certains devoirs envers autre chose que l'hôpital ou que toi. Je vais devoir partir et je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je vais revenir.

Kazuki semblait ne pas saisir l'importance de ce que venait de lui dire Ami.

‑ Ne me regarde pas comme ça… ajouta Ami, maintenant debout près du lit et préparant ses affaires.

‑ Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?! Et tu laisses l'hôpital aussi? Comme ça, sans avertir?

‑ Non je ne te laisse pas Kazuki mais si toi tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas…

Kazuki était maintenant debout et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

‑ J'ignore ce qui te prend Ami mais tu ne quitteras pas cette maison tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe!

Kazuki s'était planté devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, visiblement irrité.

‑ Kazuki, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas tant d'histoires!

Blessé dans son amour propre, Kazuki barra le passage d'Ami. Les deux jeunes personnes se regardèrent intensément pendant un moment. Ami se sentait coupable de laisser Kazuki de cette façon mais elle devait partir sur-le-champ - discuter plus longuement avec Kazuki ne réglerait en rien la situation. Dans un geste presque rassurant, Ami posa la main sur le bras de Kazuki et murmura…

‑ Bulles de Mercure…

Kazuki se sentit envahi par une sensation de froid et devint très confus.

‑ D'ici quelques minutes, tu vas te sentir mieux… répondit Ami sans se retourner.

Et elle descendit les escaliers en courant… n'osant se retourner de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

Une petite voiture se gara devant l'entrée de la maison de Makoto. Un imposant jardin de fleurs et de plantes diverses s'étalaient tout autour de la propriété. Minako contempla l'étendu et la diversité du jardin et poussa un soupir d'envie. Mais comment trouve-t-elle le temps de s'occuper de tout ça pour que ce soit si beau… pensa-t-elle.

Minako klaxonna doucement pour avertir de sa présence. Un mouvement furtif dans les rideaux du salon lui apporta la réponse.

‑ Oui Madame Yuki, je pars en voyage pendant un temps indéterminé et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mes plantes intérieures… J'ai bien peur que…

‑ Bien sur ma chère Makoto… Depuis que tu m'as aidé à remettre sur pied mes orchidées, je t'en dois bien une! répondit amicalement la voisine de Makoto.

‑ Je vous remercie infiniment de votre aide Madame Yuki. Comme je vous le dit, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir, ça peut être assez long...

‑ Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir Makoto? Tu me sembles inquiète. Je me trompe ? demanda la vieille dame ayant la puce à l'oreille.

‑ Bien, je ne peux rien dire malheureusement mais il est capital que je parte maintenant. Je suis passée chez le notaire ce matin et tout est arrangé si je ne reviens pas d'ici un an…

‑ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Makoto. Je veillerai sur ta maison comme si c'était la mienne. Une vieille femme comme moi n'aura pas assez de deux maisons pour occuper ses journées! Répondit-elle toujours de sa voix chaleureuse.

‑ Encore une fois, merci… Je dois partir maintenant, mon amie est arrivée. Au revoir Madame Yuki.

Sur ce, Makoto raccrocha le combiné et pris son sac. Elle sorti promptement et se dirigea vers la voiture.

‑ Alors Mako, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes jardins pendant ton absence? demanda Minako.

‑ Oui… la femme d'à côté va s'en occuper... soupira Makoto les yeux dans le vague.

‑ Ne t'en fait pas Makoto, répondit Minako tout en dirigeant sa voiture à travers les petites rues du quartier, nous allons revenir.

‑ Je ne regrette rien Minako. On doit suivre Usagi peu importe où elle voudra aller et notre mission est de la protéger.

‑ Tu as raison Makoto… acquiesça Minako. Rien d'autre n'est important. Imagine! On va revoir les StarLights!

Minako avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

‑ Tu ne changeras jamais toi! ajouta Makoto en éclatant de rire.

‑ Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire Luna… dit Usagi. Tu n'as plus à m'inonder de conseils comme tu le faisais auparavant. Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'embarque.

‑ Excuse-moi Usagi… murmura Luna. Ça fait déjà longtemps que nous nous connaissons et que nous combattons ensemble. Je me demande bien ce que la Reine Sérénité aurait pensé d'une telle aventure…

‑ Je l'ignore Luna… répondit Usagi. Mais nous devons aller porter secours au Sailor Starlights.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée de la maison retentie, interrompant Usagi dans sa conversation avec Luna. Rei se dirigea vers la porte.

‑ Elles sont ici!

Usagi sentie sont cœur battre rapidement… Minako, Makoto et Ami entrèrent dans la petite maison.

‑ Il est plus que temps d'aller botter le derrière de ce Balzaruth! s'exclama Makoto.

Usagi ravala un sanglot.

‑ Voyons Usagi! Tu ne vas pas nous recommencer ça… Arrête de pleurer. On risque de changer d'idée ! s'écria Rei en faisant un clin d'œil vers les filles.

‑ Je suis si heureuse! On part ce soir les filles… Préparons-nous !

Contrairement à la veille, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé ce soir-là. Les étoiles et la Lune étaient parfaitement visibles et éclairaient les environs d'une lumière froide mais inspirante. Usagi et ses amies sortirent à l'extérieur, suivies de près par Luna, Artémis et Ikuko tenant Chibiusa et Mamoru dans ses bras. Une certaine tension régnait dans l'atmosphère. Usagi, qui était pourtant déterminée depuis l'arrivée des filles, se retourna vivement vers Chibiusa et Mamoru en ne retenant nullement ses larmes.

‑ Ma petite fille… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Comme tu vas me manquer mon bébé.

Sur ce, Ikuko se mit également à pleurer, suivit de Luna. Artémis regardait impuissant, les adieux se faire.

Usagi serra Chibiusa et Mamoru dans ses bras à tour de rôle, ainsi que sa mère avec beaucoup de peine. La scène était difficile à supporter et l'émotion était palpable.

‑ Les filles, protégez Usagi du mieux que vous pourrez! s'écria Ikuko à l'intention des Guerrières.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Tsukino! répondit Makoto avec conviction. Nous ne laisserons rien lui arriver et nous reviendrons toutes saines et sauf!

Les quatre filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête. Usagi se retourna vivement vers les filles…

‑ Pouvoir Cosmique Lunaire !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Mercure !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Mars !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Jupiter !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Vénus !

Les filles se transformèrent dans un éclat éblouissant de lumière et revêtirent leur uniforme de combat. Un vent se leva mystérieusement dans le jardin comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'emprise sur les jeunes femmes. Sailor Vénus s'avança au centre du cercle que les filles avaient formé…

‑ Sailor Céphée ! Montre-toi! Nous les Guerrières Sailors avec Éternelle Sailor Moon, nous implorons ton aide pour accomplir une périlleuse mission.

Sailor Vénus et les autres regardaient vers le haut en souhaitant ardemment que leur requête soit entendue.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Vous alliez partir sans nous?

Les Guerrières surprises tournèrent la tête en direction d'où venait la voix grave et familière. Haruka, Michiru et Setsuna se tenaient dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

Elles s'avancèrent vers Sailor Moon et les autres.

‑ Vous êtes venues... murmura Usagi prête à fondre en sanglots à nouveau.

‑ Bien sûr Tête de boulettes! lui répondit Haruka.

‑ Usagi… ajouta doucement Michiru. Nous allons t'accompagner sur Kanel. Nous venons parce que nous avons une dette envers les Sailor Starlights et que Balzaruth représente toujours une menace pour la Terre.

‑ Setsuna, viendras-tu également?

Setsuna regarda sévèrement vers Usagi et les filles en proie à d'intenses réflexions.

Elle répondit…

‑ Oui je vous accompagne car je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui me tenaille le cœur. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce nous réserve le futur et les perturbations sont encore trop intenses pour que je m'y aventure. Cela m'inquiète… Je dois m'assurer que tout se passera bien.

Setsuna s'avança vers Ikuko qui tenait Chibiusa dans ses bras. La grand-mère sentit la chair de poule lui couvrir le corps. Cette Sailor Pluton était beaucoup trop mystérieuse pour se sentir à l'aise en sa présence.

‑ Petite Lady… murmura Setsuna en caressant les petites boucles roses de Chibiusa. Soit courageuse.

Sur ce, elle s'avança vers le groupe, suivie d'Haruka et de Michiru.

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Pluton !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Neptune !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal d'Uranus !

Les Guerrières se transformèrent de façon tout aussi spectaculaire que les précédentes.

Sailor Vénus retourna au milieu du cercle et recommença à invoquer Sailor Céphée.

‑ Sailor Céphée ! Maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies, nous, les Guerrières Sailors du Système Solaire, tu peux apparaître ! Nous t'implorons de nous montrer le chemin vers la planète Kanel. Nous t'implorons de nous aider à enrayer une menace terrible qui plane sur nos deux mondes!

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Soudainement, une lumière éclatante et aux couleurs inconnues apparue au-dessus de leur tête. Plus aucun bruit n'était audible. Sailor Céphée se matérialisa devant les Guerrières éblouies. Contrairement à sa dernière apparition, elle posa le pied à terre et sembla avoir un corps aux allures et aux dimensions réelles.

Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille… pensa Sailor Mars. Sailor Céphée ressemblait vaguement à Sailor Saturne ; Guerrière d'apparence enfantine.

Rei tenta d'effacer de son visage son air morne.

‑ Je suis là, vous m'avez appelé…

Sailor Céphée regarda chaque Guerrière à tour de rôle. Elle enchaîna…

Des doutes importants subsistent encore en vous-même mais je ressens que vous êtes toutes prêtes à risquer votre vie pour aller là-bas.

Sailor Moon sembla un peu décontenancée par les paroles de Sailor Céphée.

‑ Le voyage sera long et épuisant. Je vais devoir vous endormir puisqu'il durera plusieurs semaines.

Les filles affichèrent toutes un air de surprise.

‑ Tu vas nous mettre dans une sorte de léthargie Sailor Céphée? demanda Sailor Mercure à brûle-pourpoint.

‑ Oui c'est nécessaire pour conserver vos énergies et vos pouvoirs. Rendues sur la planète Kanel, qui sait ce qui vous attend. Vous devez être prêtes à l'affronter dès votre arrivée.

‑ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour décoller?! s'écria Sailor Uranus.

‑ Bon, comme vous semblez prêtes, rassemblez-vous en cercle et concentrez vos énergies au centre. Visualisez-les dans mon sceptre et à tour de rôle, invoquez vos cristaux protecteurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, je vous assure.

Sailor Moon en profita à cet instant pour éclater en sanglots une fois de plus… Les Guerrières la regardèrent, gênées mais aussi touchées.

‑ Sailor Moon… Tout ira bien ! lui dit gentiment Sailor Jupiter.

‑ Viens nous rejoindre dans le cercle… ajouta Sailor Vénus.

Sailor Moon sécha ses larmes et après un bref regard dans la direction de Chibiusa et de Luna, elle se dirigea courageusement vers le groupe. Elle se plaça entre Sailor Mars et Sailor Mercure. Elle sentit leurs mains se serrer plus fort, comme pour se donner le courage de prononcer les mots magiques.

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Pluton !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal d'Uranus !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Neptune !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Vénus !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Jupiter !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Mars !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal de Mercure !

‑ Pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent de la Lune !

Des éclats lumineux de couleurs provinrent de chaque tiare des Guerrières et le bijou scintillant laissa place aux symboles respectifs de chaque planète. Les filles étaient entourées d'aurores lumineuses qui rendaient les contours de leur corps diffus et presque transparent. Ces lumières se réunirent au centre du cercle et se reflétèrent vers le sceptre de Sailor Céphée, celle-ci lévitant déjà au-dessus de leur tête. Le sol sembla trembler un instant sous la force des énergies déployées. Ikuko tentait désespérément de cacher son visage de l'éblouissante lumière mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur. Luna et Artémis s'avancèrent vers les Guerrières…

‑ SAILOR TÉLÉPORTATION! crièrent-il ensemble.

Le groupe disparu en ne laissant que quelques poussières scintillantes comme preuve de leur existence. Le vent repris et balaya doucement ces flocons argentés. Un nuage sombre cacha la pleine Lune et les corbeaux brisèrent le silence de leurs cris lugubres. Cris qui firent frémir d'horreur Ikuko. Elle entra prestement dans la maison. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Luna et Artémis regardaient à l'extérieur, silencieux.

‑ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Luna… murmura amèrement Artémis.

Luna allait pour répondre lorsqu'un énorme corbeau noir comme la nuit s'abattit de plein fouet dans la vitre dans un bruit effrayant! Luna et Artémis, pris par la surprise, tombèrent à la renverse le cœur figé par la peur. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et tentèrent de jeter un coup d'œil dehors…

‑ Luna tu vois quelque chose? murmura Artémis.

‑ Oui… L'oiseau est mort… répondit Luna, tentant de maîtriser un tremblement dans sa voix.

‑ Nous avons peut être fait une erreur en permettant à nos Guerrières de se rendre là-bas.

La porte de la chambre d'Ikuko s'ouvrit promptement.

‑ Que se passe-t-il?! demanda-t-elle, les yeux gonflés.

‑ Une branche d'arbre s'est accrochée dans la fenêtre à cause du vent… répondit Luna. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

‑ Merci Luna…

Sur ce, Ikuko retourna dans sa chambre en laissant les deux chats perplexes, songeurs et très effrayés.

Usagi et les filles fermèrent les yeux et sentirent une profonde énergie émaner de leur corps. Cette sensation similaire au bien-être était toute nouvelle pour les Guerrières. Toute trace d'inquiétude, de rancœur et de peur s'envola de leur esprit pour leur permettre de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, ou plutôt une léthargie qui se dissiperait qu'une fois rendue à destination. Sailor Céphée, enveloppée dans une aura de lumière, traça les coordonnées de la planète Kanel avec son grand sceptre.

Elle y concentra son énergie et prononça les formules magiques…

‑ Ô Toi, Grand Pouvoir des Étoiles de la Constellation de Céphée! Permet d'envoyer ces Guerrières Sailor à leur destination saines et sauves pour qu'elles puissent y accomplir leur destin d'aider d'autres Guerrières en détresse ! Pouvoir du Cristal de Céphée!

Les Guerrières, conscientes mais passablement léthargiques et confuses, tombèrent instantanément endormies et disparurent à travers une autre dimension - celle permettant les Voyages Intergalactiques. Sailor Céphée s'agenouilla sur un plancher de verre invisible et pria de toutes ses forces pour que les Guerrières se rendent sans problèmes.

Tant de choses étaient en jeu que Sailor Céphée ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

Fin du Troisième Chapitre Irulanne © 1999 / Révision 2015


End file.
